


The Heart Never Lies

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As tour rehearsals come to an end one song has a little more meaning than they realised - and it isnt even one of their own.</p>
<p>Songfic based on The Heart Never Lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite McFLy songs and I love the lyrics.
> 
> Not my best work but I really wanted to hear Harry do the 'Whoa' in my head and it just seemed to fit.
> 
> Hope you like it :-)
> 
> Dont own or know One Direction, McFLy or anyone connected to them

It was the last day of rehearsals; everyone had taken a few minutes before starting to pack up the equipment. The small make-shift stage still held the instruments and whilst Niall discussed the intricacies of some guitar rift with Liam and Zayn, Louis inched his way over towards the keyboard. An empty keyboard was one that was begging for someone to play it -–at least as far as Louis was concerned. A quick glance to make sure that Harry was occupied too and he started playing. At first it was just standard scales and a quick burst of ‘Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head’ and then he launched into something else. As the opening bars continued Liam and Niall looked up from their seat on the edge of the stage, Niall tucked his guitar under his arm and tried to join in. When Louis heard the accompanying strings he started the introduction again and sang the opening lines:

Some people laugh  
Some people cry  
Some people live  
Some people die

Liam was nodding in time to the music and raised an eyebrow, with the practice that four years together produces, Niall nodded back and passed the next verse onto Liam:

Some people run  
Right into the fire  
And some people hide  
Their every desire

Liam looked over to Zayn who was sat facing them, leaning against an unused speaker. With a slight upturn of his lip, he took the next section:

But we are the lovers  
If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'Cause the heart never lies

The introduction of the drums took them all by surprise, Josh had slide behind his kit and had decided to add percussion to their song, a smile in their direction told them to continue. 

Harry took hold of his microphone stand and added his vocals, glancing over at Louis who was still at the keyboard:

Some people fight  
Some people fall  
Others pretend  
They don't care at all

Louis looked up and smiled. His vocals where slightly shaky and his voice cracked as he sung his last line:

If you wanna fight  
I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall  
I'll be right behind you

Liam, Louis and Harry joined forces for the next verse; determination showing in their eyes. Niall closed his eyes as he listened, lost in the sound of his friends voices and that of the music:

To pick up the pieces  
If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'Cause the heart never lies

Harry grabbed his microphone stand and gave one of his bet guttural growls, head thrown back:

Whoa

Zayn looked on approvingly and for the next one gave his harmonies:

Whoa

All five looked at each other and smiled. They were together, they had come this far and would continue to go forward together. Their joined voices blending and strengthening their words:

Another year over  
And we're still together  
It's not always easy  
But I'm here forever

Somehow, a song by their friends had been made their own. If Niall changed ‘we’ to ‘they’ and ‘my’ to ‘their’ in the last verse, then no-one mentioned it. The power in that last verse really stretched their vocal range. What had started as a warm-up on the keyboard for Louis ended up with an affirmation for the whole group:

Yeah, we are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'Cause the heart never lies  
'Cause the heart never lies, yeah  
Because the heart never lies


End file.
